HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!
by Mistress of all Electronic Dev
Summary: harsh language. Well I invite random people and or beings to come to my birthday party (Feb. 11,)


HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except me. And other random things that don't appear anywhere else.  
  
An: This was written on February 11, 2002.  
  
Mistress of all Electronic Devises: I'm going to be known as MD here.  
  
Ganon: Why are all of us here? *Points to Ruto, Navi, Tatl, Link, the Deku king (from manjora's mask), the skull kid, Majora, Tingle, Lulu, Japas, Evan, and the boss from snow head.* you scare me...  
  
MD: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I RANDOMLY DREW ALL YOUR NAMES TO COME TO MY PARTY!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEE!!!  
  
Navi: HAYLOOKHAYLISTENHAYHAYHAYHAY!!!!!!  
  
MD: ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Makes a bolt of lightning hit Navi and kill her* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SHB: How did you do that? I'm just a retarded mechanical ram that looks oddly like your second grade math teacher.  
  
MD: It's my birthday so I have unlimited Author powers even though I'm not in author land!  
  
Majora: o.O  
  
Deku King: You are very very very odd...Why in the heck did I come here...oh now I remember...YOU put my daughter in a bottle and tried to sell her as an exotic plant on the black market. I came here to get her back!  
  
MD: SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *stuffs the Deku King in a bottle* Yes I AM originally from Hyrule but I live in Termina so I CAN use all of the items ^^ NOW DEKU DUDE I WILL ADD YOU TO MY COLLECTION!!!!!!!!!! *puts him on a shelf will the princess, the butler, the two guards from the front, the guards in the court yard, and all of the other Dekus from Termina all in their own bottles!* (It'll be mentioned latter so don't think this is actually random...) I think I'll put you next to random guard 187!!  
  
Tatl: I feel I need to keep a list of what happens in this chapter and who you killed so I will and there's nothing you can do about it because I have a lawyer!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MD: CRAP YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruto: E-  
  
MD: HOLLY SHIT HOW DID I LET YOU IN!!!!!!!!!! SIC HER MY TOASTER!!!!!!!!!!! *A large toaster appears and begins to well... "Toast" Ruto* BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Link: From the moment I met her I've been thinking of ways to kill her...god why didn't I think of the toaster...?  
  
MD: It's my JOB to be creative. If you kill someone creatively then they normally work.  
  
Ganon: o.O  
  
Evan (More commonly known as the monkey in a Zora suit that died himself brown): o.O  
  
MD: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WHAT EVER YOU ARE YOU WILL...DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *starts beating the crap out of Evan with the mirror sward.*  
  
Even: *Dead* X, X...  
  
Lulu: OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooook...  
  
MD: AAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! YOU LOOK TOO MUCH LIKE THE ADULT RUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hits Lulu with a large block of ice*  
  
Lulu: *dead and frozen* ...  
  
Ganon: *not wanting to be killed* so...how old are you?  
  
MD: Well let's see.*says a bunch of sciencey stuff.* so in THIS body and mind I'm (censored)!! But that's only because I don't age the same way in other dimensions and because I haven't spent much time in the dimension where I'm (Censored again) I'm much older in other dimensions!!!  
  
Japas: Like...  
  
MD: I'm just going to put you back in Zora hall, *Zaps Japas there*.  
  
Skull kid: So...you were born the day before the Chinese New Year?  
  
MD: YES!!  
  
Tingle: WANT TO BUY A MAP!!???  
  
All: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!! *All totally mutilate Tingle until his body is nothing but a pulp*  
  
Tatl: Guests: Ganon, Ruto, [DEL: Navi :DEL] , Tatl, Link, the [DEL: Deku king :DEL] , the skull kid, Majora, [DEL: Tingle :DEL] , [DEL: Lulu :DEL] , [DEL: Japas :DEL] , [DEL: Evan :DEL] , and the boss from snow head.  
  
Ganon: So that leaves: Link, Tatl, The snow head boss, me, Majora, and the skull kid still living...god I hope I live through this.  
  
MD: SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...what did you all get me?  
  
All but MD: Exchange nervous glances.  
  
SHB: Umm...here you can have a bombchu! *Gives MD a bombchu*j  
  
MD: Thank you SHB!!  
  
Ganon: Um...  
  
MD: *Glares at Ganon* NOW YOU MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Puts him is a bottle and throws the bottle in the realm of Barney.* Skull kid?  
  
Skull kid: here...it's a spare ocarina*Gives her*  
  
MD: OH THANK YOU!!! Majora?  
  
Majora: Ok how about this? I'll keep Tingle away from you for a month if you let me live?  
  
MD: deal!! ...  
  
Link: Um...how about I keep Ruto away from you for a month?  
  
Tatl: I'll just not sic my lawyer on you.  
  
MD: thank you Link...Well I suppose you all have to get back to your worlds. Here *Throws party favors to them* they have bombs, a bomb flower growing kit in them, and they also have some rocks in them. Come back next year. *Zaps them all back to where they came from* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHHA!!!! *Disappears in a puff of purple smoke the smoke clears to reveal her...*...*cough**cough* oh darn it all *disappears * 


End file.
